This New Found Feeling LinkxDarkLink
by schatzi333221
Summary: Link x Dark Link, don't like, don't read.  c:   No sex in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sun shiny day. Link was walking around on Hyrule Field, enjoying the sunshine and peace. Navi was with him, since she really had nowhere to go anymore with the Deku Tree gone and so on. Link looked up at the sky, and smiled. It was clear and bright blue, not pitch black. The air smelled fresh and beautiful. As Link neared the edges of Kokiri Forest (and thinking about whether he should go say hi or not), he listened to the beautiful birds… the refreshing wind… and the loud coughing… wait, loud coughing? Link looked to his right, and saw one of the bushes shuffle a little bit.

"Navi, did… did you hear that?" Link asked, looking at his fairy slightly nervously.

"Yah, someone coughed, right? What's the big deal? It was just a cough." She said.

"The big deal-"Link started, as he looked back at the bush, "is that there's a piece of black fabric sticking out from underneath that bush."

"Oh, so the person's wearing black, big deal!" Navi said, not really paying attention.

Navi wandered off to look at some of the flowers on the ground a few meters away from Link. 'The big deal…' Link thought, 'is that I don't think that this is just a normal person, I have a bad feeling about this…' Link walked slowly forward, and knelt down, as he peeked behind the bush. Huh? That's strange, nothing was there. Link shrugged and walked back to Navi. As the sun started to go down, Link and Navi started walking back to Hyrule castle for dinner.

"Navi, slow down!" Link said, running after his fairy that was flying un-usually fast. "Why are you going so fast?"

"Because it's fun!" She yelled back, giggling.

"UGH, you go ahead I'll catch up with you later!" Link was becoming rather lazy. He wanted to just relax for a while. He watched the glow of his trusty flying friend get smaller and smaller, until it disappeared all together. He smiled silently at the thought of her. She had been quite tired and down when they were trying to defeat Ganandorf, I guess it really takes a lot out of a fairy. He had never seen her so happy before.

*cough cough*

Link spun around, eyes wide. He looked left and right, but it was really hard to see anything with the sun down now. He thought he saw some shadows move, but he wasn't sure. Off in the distance he could hear the closing of the drawbridge. He cursed silently at himself, he should've hurried up. He was just glad that the monsters in Hyrule Field had stopped appearing at night ever since Ganon was gone. He didn't have much of a choice, so he just plopped down on the grass, right where he was. He leaned back on his hands, lowered his head back and looked at the sky. The view was breath taking, all those stars up there. It was beautiful. He smiled again, as he was pretty content. Getting mentally prepared for trying to make himself fall asleep on the cold grassy ground made him feel like he was on another adventure… or quest. His smile faded, when he noticed fog. Oh? His fog, from his breath. 'Fall? Already? But the leaves haven't even changed colour yet...' Link let out a sigh. He lay back on the ground on his back, spreading out his arms and legs, and closing his eyes, trying to ignore the slightly cold wind that was nipping at his cheek. Wait a second. That wasn't cold air. That was hot breath.

Link sat up with a start and looked around. He saw nothing, nobody. What was going on? It almost felt like someone was following him… a certain someone. He lay back down, trying to forget the image that had nudged his way into his mind. Em… 'it's' way into his mind. Link sighed again. It was no use. For some reason, a certain villain he had killed on his quest kept on popping into his mind… every little thing made him think of him, and he couldn't understand why. Was it pity? The villain was a lot like him, after all. And he couldn't have had a very good life, since the sole purpose of him being created was to destroy Link and all. And this 'monster' was so human like… erm, hylian like. He didn't seem like a monster at all. He just couldn't get one picture out of his mind.

The image of the person's eyes as he breathed his last breath.

The more Link thought about it, the more he realized that they weren't full of vengeance or anger… they were full of sorrow.

Link's chest started to hurt.

Link sat up, and took a few deep breaths, slowly, and calmly as he tried to get rid of this new pain he had never had before. But it wouldn't go away. He didn't have any marks there, no scars or bruises or wounds of any kind. So why was it hurting? He decided that he would go see a doctor tomorrow morning.

But he never did get to sleep after that.

Link stood outside the giant drawbridge, as the sun rose up, waiting. His eyes felt like lead, heavy and stiff. He didn't get any sleep that night. He was thinking about the hylian the whole time. What an annoyance, he was. Burning such an image into his mind…

The drawbridge landed with a loud thud, and Link walked across it, and headed towards Hyrule Castle.

When he got there, a bunch of soldiers ran up to him, telling him he had to go to Princess Zelda immediately and that they were glad to see he was safe. They called him 'Sir Link'. 'Huh… weird…' Link thought.

Since there was no mention of Ganon, it couldn't have been that severe, but still Link was lightly jogging instead of walking through the long, stone covered hallways towards the Princess' room.

He knocked. No answer. "Princess? Princess, are you there? It's me, Link. I was told to come see you im- WOA!" The door whipped open and before Link had a chance to say anything he was pulled in by the front of his shirt and the door was shut behind him. It took Link a few seconds to realize that arms were wrapped around his waist. He looked down, only to find the Princess clinging to him like her life depended on it (which, just about a week before, it did).

"P-princess! What's wrong?" Link exclaimed, shocked at the Princess' strength as he was now finding it hard to breath. She squeezed tighter and started whispering, close to tears. "Where were you?" "I got locked out by accident because I didn't get inside before the draw bridge closed… so I just spent the night on the field and came here first thing... is something the matter?"

Zelda let go and looked link right in his eyes like he was an idiot, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. "You just don't understand a girl's feelings at ALL, do you?" "….uh….. w-what?" Link asked nervously. "I had no idea where you were! I thought you were killed or something, Navi didn't even know!" Zelda clinged onto him again, nuzzling her head into his neck. "Uh… I… Princess, I think…. Well I spent weeks on the fields on my quest to defeat Ganon, I think I can handle one more night… I was fine… sorry to make you worry…" Tears started to stream down Zelda's face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Don't you EVER do that again! EVER!" Link started to get somewhat creeped out. "…..err…. I couldn't really… I was on the other s-"

Before Link could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the pressure of Zelda's lips against his.

Link didn't reject, he was afraid he would get in trouble-she was the Princess of Hyrule, after all. But he didn't like it. He didn't kiss back, either. He was as still as a stone. He supposed it probably should've been an honor to be kissed by the princess so passionately… but something was wrong. He didn't think of her that way. And when he thought about it, shouldn't he? The whole thing in fairy tales about the hero saving the Princess, then running off to get married. They should've been a perfect match, but in Link's mind, they really weren't.

After what seemed like forever (even though it was about 8 seconds), Zelda parted her lips from Link's, looking into his eyes and breathing softly. "Please… call me Zelda." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him softly, instead of strangling him like before. Her face was all red from crying and blushing, and Link knew it was mean, but she looked ridiculous, and he felt rather bad about what he was about to tell her…

He could feel her heart beat against his chest. It was fast, and steady. In fact, the Princess was almost trembling. Maybe now wasn't the best time, but would he ever get another chance?

He slowly wrapped his arms around here, but barely even resting his arms, just kind of holding them there. "P-…. erm… Zelda…" Zelda pulled back and looked up at him with lustful eyes. "Yes?" Link couldn't look her in the eyes. He turned away and focused his attention on her wooden dresser instead in the corner. Zelda was rich and a Princess, yes, but she wasn't interested in the fanciest furniture or food or even clothing (except for her dress), so most of the castle looked like someone took all the villager's houses and smushed them together in one place, except for the fact that most of the castle was made of stone.

That person popped into his mind again.

Link's heartbeat sped up, and he suddenly felt like he was betraying the dead hylian. Why? He didn't understand. All he knew was that every single thing about this situation was making him uncomfortable and he needed to do ANYTHING to get out of there right now.

He finally managed to choke out a "I don't-", as a lump had formed in his throat thinking of the expression that might appear on Zelda's face once he told her he wasn't interested and he never would be.

Zelda let go and took a few steps back, looking at the floor. "Link… I understand. That's all I need to hear. Please…" Her voice cracked. "Don't finish the sentence."

Link looked up, sad as he saw more tears run down her face, for a different reason this time.

"Please… just… leave…"

Link nodded, not saying one more word, as he slipped out the door, closing it behind him and leaning his back against it. He let out a big sigh, at least glad that that was over. But would this affect their friendship? Probably. The thought of it made Link sad. He slid against the wall downwards, until he was sitting against the door. He pulled his knees to his chest, feeling terrible about doing that to the Princess. But what else was he supposed to do? If he didn't feel it… he just didn't feel it.

A shadow swept across the floor.

Link looked up, but nobody was there. How was there a shadow there when there wasn't anybody in the hallway? He looked back at the floor, and the shadow was gone.

'It's just my imagination…' Link told himself over and over again in his mind until he finally started to believe it. He got up slowly, and started walking to the other side of the castle, where his room was located. He didn't know why it was located so far away from the Princess', since she liked him and all, but he guessed it would probably have something to do with her father not wanting anything to go on in the middle of the night if the Princess suddenly felt… 'urges'.

It wasn't that long of a walk, but still long enough for Link to clear his head a bit. When he arrived in front of his door, he reached for the doorknob.

"Link."

He froze. It was a whisper, low and cool, and it was the voice of the dark hylian's voice. He was sure of it. Well, OK, mostly sure. All he had ever heard him say was 'HIYAH' and 'YAH'. Oh and also 'AHH'. Link looked, down, feeling sad as the picture popped into his mind again. He looked up, and turned around. Nobody was there. He turned around again, and as he reached for the doorknob again…

"Link."

This time he spun around, and seeing nobody there, burst open his bedroom door. He looked around frantically. Nobody was there. He slammed the door and plopped down on his bed, peeling off his boots and kicking his feet as he looked at the floor and thought. He let out a sigh. This was so weird. How did he keep hearing his name, and all of the other things that have been happening? He swore that the spirit of the dark good-looking hylian was haunting him.

Link's eyes went wide at what he just thought.

No, no, this meant nothing, he reassured himself. It was very normal for one guy to respect another guy's looks… even if they were dead…..

"Link… Link, can you hear me?"

Link snapped his head up again. He turned around and threw himself face first into the pillow on his bed, lying on his stomach.

"I can't… I can't hear you…" he managed to whisper.

This was so stupid… he thought. There's no one here, he's just talking to himse-

"Yes you can. I know you can, because you replied."

Even if Link was talking to himself… maybe talking to himself would make the voice go away, right?

"…what do you want?"

"What do I want? It's obvious, is it not?"

"Not when I don't know who you are, and when I can't see you…" he said, voice muffled in his pillow.

"What do you mean you can't see me?"

The lights clicked off.

"Turn around, Link."

Link moved his head so it was resting on the side of his pillow, facing his door, and his eyes widened.

Two red eyes were staring at him from beside the light switch.

And even though it was pitch black, he could swear to the gods that he saw a smirk on Dark Link's face.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Link's body began to shake a little bit.

"Y-you're... you are..." Link stuttered.

"What? What's that?" Dark Link teased, approaching. "Could 'Dark' and 'Link' be the two words you're looking for? If so, then congratulations, you're right!" His sarcastic voice hung in the air. Link gulped.

"How..." Link tried to regain his 'cool', adding a little volume to his voice, though it was just as shaky. "...why are you here?"

"Because you wanted me to be here, did you not?" Dark Link was now standing beside Link's bed, looking down at him.

"N-no, I never said that!" Link sat up and edged away from Dark Link, glad that he couldn't see his face right now for there was no light at all. You'd think there would be a window or something, but seeing as his room was an old storage room (yes, the King can be a little cheap), there was not.

"But you thought it, right? You yearned for it, LONGED for it, even had DREAMS about it-for me to come back, correct?" Dark Link teased some more, putting one knee on the bed and leaned forward on his hands.

Link leaned back some more. "I-I still don't understand... what... what do you want? Why did you turn off the lights? How are you still alive?" Link ended his sentence on a rather loud note, and as a result, one of the guards must've heard and wanted to check up on him.

*knock knock*

"Sir Link, are you alright in there?"

Link jumped, not expecting that, yet not taking his eyes off of Dark Link.

"Sir Link?"

He managed to force himself to speak, Dark Link's stare almost made him feel he couldn't move. "YES, uh-yes! I'm fine, thank you!"

With that the guard left. Both of them waited as the footsteps across the stone floor grew quieter and quieter, until Dark Link spoke again.

"Link." he breathed, purring in a deep voice.

Link's face grew hot. He said nothing, waiting for Dark Link to answer his questions. He heard a low, amused chuckle, as he felt more weight being put on the bed. Dark Link leaned closer, so close that Link could feel his hot breath on his face. Another time to be thankful that Dark Link couldn't see his face right now, which by this point was probably as red as his eyes themselves.

"It was made possible for me to be here right now, Link, because when Ganon saw that you had killed me, before you killed him, he brought me back to life. Yes, yes, I didn't know he could do that either, but aren't you glad?" He chuckled again, amused.

"W-... No! N-no, I'm not! ...why did he bring you back to life?"

Dark Link reached his hand up and stroked the side of Link's face. He winced at the cold touch, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"He brought me back to life, because he planned to use me for more evil, to make me stronger and more powerful. But, when he died I escaped. He never did get a chance to make me more... evil, I should say. So, now being 'free', I came to see you." The last line made Link blush more.

Should he dare ask? He had a feeling he wouldn't make it out alive tonight. Dark Link had him cornered; his bed was up against a wall. If he even tried to escape to get his sword on the other side of the room, he would fail greatly, probably making his life end sooner. He knew that Dark Link was fast enough to stop him immediately. But did he have to drag out his last few minutes so long? 'Maybe...' Link thought. 'Maybe... he... didn't come to kill me? But then what else would he have come for?' He decided that since he would probably die anyways, nothing would change just by asking, right? "Why did you come to see me? ...was... was it to kill me?"

"KILL you?" Dark Link's hand fell from Link's face as his voice rose. "Why in the name of Hyrule would I ever do such a thing?" Link was confused. He spoke up again, ignoring Dark Link's question.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need a favour of you."

Link blinked in utter shock. A favour? So he WASN'T going to kill him? Didn't all evil things want revenge on him? Unless he's just making it up, and waiting 'till Link is in his trap...

He felt the bed growing lighter, as Dark Link got up, and walked over to the door. Link sighed a sigh of relieve, letting his shoulders slump and relaxing, heart still beating fast but face returning back to normal. Dark Link found a candle on a plate placed on a small table beside the door. He leaned down and blew on it, and it ignited, casting enough light to light up the room. Link's bedroom was filled with an orange glow, and as Dark Link turned back around to face Link, his eyes seemed to sparkle from the reflection of the candle.

Link just kept looking into Dark Link's eyes, the way they glowed was so pretty... and mesmerizing... wait, what was he thinking? They were not pretty, they were... they were evil!

Dark Link stood there, looking back at Link, waiting for a response to what he had said. Link got up the courage to say something, and why he was so afraid and babbled like an idiot around Dark Link was beyond his knowledge.

"If... if you just need a favour then... then why have you been like... haunting me, I mean those times when I swear I saw you or heard you, or felt you... it was all you, right? And why'd you act so... so weird when you came in here, then, turning off the lights and everything?"

Dark Link gave a little smile, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Why? Because it was fun, and you deserved a little scare."

"Huh? 'Fun?' 'Deserved it?' Why?" Link couldn't understand. Dark Link's face grew cold.

"Because you killed me, you bastard."

Link was taken back a little bit by his response. True, he had, but... that wasn't fair. "W-well... You tried to kill me too!" Link replied back.

"Yes, true, and we had great fun, didn't we?" He started to walk back to Link.

"No... I... I don't enjoy killing hylians..." Link looked down. Then added "I mean I don't like to kill anything! It was to save Hyrule... and stuff..." Dark Link laughed quietly as he sat down on the bed gently, body turned slightly towards the green clothed hylian, as Link was behind him. He turned his head around and leaned on his hand.

"I know Link, I know. I'm not here to be 'evil' or anything." Link was confused.

"But... aren't you evil?"

Dark Link removed his hand and turned around so his back was facing Link, his voice sounding a little... sad, now. "Well... that was the intention when Ganon made me... but, when he went to create an evil hylian, one of the other monsters distracted him, and he accidentally created a... I don't know, a normal one, I guess. But instead of re-making a new one, one that's evil this time, he just taught me to be evil. Told me what to do and stuff and taught me bad ways, and in exchange, well, I got a place to live and food to eat." The last few lines repeated in Link's head a few times. After a small silence, Dark Link added "...I don't actually have any evil blood in me. It's just what I did, to survive, really. I didn't WANT to kill you at all, Link-honestly."

Link felt that same pain in his chest again from earlier. When he thought about it, it was kind of sad. Dark Link had no one in his life, and he had to kill someone he didn't want to and learn evil things, just to be able to survive. He didn't even have any parents, and who knows how badly Ganon treated him? When Link thought about that fact that HE was the one that ended his life... no, no, he couldn't think about that, the pain only grew worse.

He wanted to try and say something... comforting (?) back to Dark Link, but he didn't know what to say. He just tried something basic... at least he wouldn't be lying.

"Uh... well... I-I didn't want to kill you either... Dark Link..."

Dark Link smiled to himself, recognizing that Link was trying to make him feel better. "Thanks." He didn't really find his life sad, as he thought Link must've. He saw it as, well, normal, really. He accepted that he was the unfortunate one to be born into a life like that, but, he was hoping Link would be the one to help him. Help him to make it better.

He lay down; legs still off of the bed, and so his head was where Link's feet lay tucked close to his body. He looked up at Link.

Link blushed at seeing his hair sprawled out like that, hat half off. And that look he was giving him... why did it make him feel nervous when Dark Link got closer, and looked at him like that? It was just a blank stare...

"So um... what's the favour then?" he asked nervously, still not ready to 100% trust the darker hylian yet, though he wanted to.

Dark Link opened his mouth to talk, when they both heard some hushed talking outside, and then Navi calling Link from beyond the door.

"Link, Link are you there? Please if you are come out! Princess Zelda has gone missing!"

Link had to admit, the first thoughts in his head were 'Oh dear Nayru... what have you thrown at me this time?', though he instantly felt bad at feeling more annoyed then worried about the Princess at this point. Both men got up, and Link opened the door to see a bunch of nervous looking guards outside, Navi buzzing around his head.

"Link Link it's terrible! She's gone, she's gone!"

Link stepped out (not bothering to close the door), Dark Link following. The guards immediately drew their swords, a chorus 'SHNNG' echoing throughout the hall they were now standing in. "HALT! Who are you?" one guard asked. "Huh?" Link looked around and realized that Dark Link was standing beside him. "Oh, it's fine he's um... a friend. He's fine." The guards nodded at Link, putting their swords back. They started to notice that Link and this new stranger were both in the room alone-and with the dim candle light, and from the looks of it the sheets were messed up slightly... They all started to look back and forth at each other, priceless looks on their faces, and some blushing slightly.

Dark Link realized what they were thinking, and even at a time like this, felt like some fun. A devilish grin spread across his face, as he put his hand around Link's waist and pulled him close. "That's right, you're seeing it correctly. Just remember none of you are allowed to touch him, he's mine, got it?" The guards' eyes grew wide, some of them nodding nervously not wanting to give out the wrong idea. Link looked back and forth from the guards to Dark Link-at first confused, then a few seconds catching on-a mad blush spreading across his face.

"W-what? N-no! It's not what you think!" He pushed Dark Link off and looked away, hiding his face. Dark Link just stood there crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk, giving the guards looks.

"Link, stop fooling around this is serious!" He looked up at Navi, trying to have a worried look on his face, though honestly after earlier, for some reason he didn't really... care all that much about the Princess. Was that wrong?

"Uh, OK, tell me what happened." He nodded, ready to listen to Navi's frantic babbling.

"Well she ran out crying about half an hour ago-" Link was the one to blame for that (wait, it had been half an hour already?) "-told her father that she felt her life was over-" Again, the one to blame for that. 'MAN, she's dramatic!' he thought. 'I will never understand girls!' "-and then she ran out of the castle, saying she was going for a walk and she'd be back in a couple of minutes. She hasn't returned since and the King wants the guards to get her to make some royal decisions. But we can't find her, and if we tell him that she's missing, then all the guards will lose their jobs! We have to find her, Link!" Link took a few seconds to take this in, then realized that they were all worried about their jobs-not her. A bunch of selfish guards these guys were... then again, he really wasn't one to judge.

Link heard Dark Link chuckle amusingly. He whipped his head in his direction, an annoyed look on his face waiting for Dark Link to say what was so funny. Dark Link looked at Link.

"Heh heh, may I tag along this time, Link?"

-END OF CHAPTER 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Link blinked in surprise. "Huh? Tag along?" Dark Link's face had mischief all over it as a more sly smile replaced his earlier smirk. He rested his elbow on Link's shoulder and leaned in close, so their faces were merely inches apart. "That's right, Link."

Link pushed him away, feeling an ever-so-slight blush appear on his face. "Why would you come along?"

"Why not?" Dark Link shot right back.

"I don't know..." Link looked down and scuffed his feet a little bit, thinking about Dark Link's question. He still didn't trust the hylian 100% of course, but he would never be able to trust him if he didn't give him a chance, right? Besides, if he acted up, he could just defeat him again.

However, the thought of that resulted in a deep sinking feeling in his stomach. Link couldn't really explain how it felt, he just knew that he didn't really like it.

The more Link thought about it though, the more Link kind of liked the idea of having him come along. Link had always ventured out by himself (if you don't count Navi-and you really can't), and to have someone by his side-and Dark Link, of all people-made him a little excited. Wait, why did it matter to him if it was Dark Link instead of, say, one of the guards? He couldn't understand why, but he got happy when he thought of having Dark Link by his side. He smiled a bit, thinking about it more.

"LINK!" Link flinched. Navi had snapped him out of his own little world, and he turned his head back up to look at her. "I don't care who's going with you, Link-you just need to hurry!" Link nodded firmly. "Right. I will being preparations immediately, and I will leave shortly." Navi flew away, satisfied. She started to get the guards prepared, as they would be searching for the Princess, too. One might think it weird for a small blue fairy to be instructing a bunch of grown muscular men. Let's face it-they weren't the smartest beings in the kingdom. Most knights were quite dumb, for lack of better words, as they spent their childhood training to be a night instead of going to school. They were geniuses at what they did though-that is, at least in the swordsmanship area. Okay, maybe just the strength area.

Link walked back into his room, Dark Link following behind and shutting the door again. Link sat on the ground and started to give his sword a quick last-minute sharpening with a rock he kept on his bedside table, solely for that purpose.

"So?" Dark Link asked, still standing in front of the shut door. Link stopped sharpening and looked up at him. He guessed he did kind of owe it to him, just to make up for all the guilty feelings he'd been having...

He focused his eyes on the floor beside Dark Link's feet, as he quietly said "O-ok, you can come." Dark Link walked over and sat in front of Link on his knees. When Link looked at him, he noticed that he had a smile on his face. A big one at that, and it actually looked... genuine. He'd never seen such a smile on Dark Link's face before (though he hasn't spent much time with him). He guessed that it was probably the first real smile to ever cross his face, with him being under Ganon's power for so long, and only just recently being free.

"Really? You mean it?" Dark Link's voice sounded really excited, resembling that of a child's, as they received a new toy on Christmas morning. Link was surprised by this. "Y-yea..." he nodded, voice still quiet.

His smile grew even wider and he wrapped his arms around Link and pulled him into a tight embrace. Link, shocked by this, let go of his sword and the rock, the sound of them hitting the floor ringing in the still air for a second. He felt a rapid and hard thumping against his chest, and he was surprised when he realized that it was coming from Dark Link, not him.

"Thank you Link, truly, thank you-thank you for this chance!" he exclaimed beside Link's head, as if he knew that this would be the deciding point for Link on whether he trusts him or not. Perhaps that was it? Or maybe there was another reason that he was so excited.

Link slowly wrapped his arms around Dark Link as well, still not sure what to make of this. Though, might I add, he didn't just place them slightly on his back as he did the Princess', he actually hugged Dark Link back.

"Y-you're welcome, Dark Link." His voice was still quiet, and his face reddened, heart beat quickening, as Dark Link still didn't let go after he said that. He was really close to him, part of their bodies pressed up against each other (mainly the upper chest area). In fact, Link felt he was itoo/i close to the darker hylian, as he was getting really nervous, and he didn't want the other to sense it.

"Please-" Dark Link started, pulling his arms back and looking at Link, "Call me Dark." Link nodded at this, though when Dark Link noticed that Link's face was flushed, it suddenly occurred to him how different he was acting, and how long he had been holding on to Link.

He let go and stood up, taking a few steps back. Crossing his arms, he looked away and said quietly, "None of this ever happened and if anybody asks you, I never once smiled." He finished his sentence with a stubborn expression on, and a tint of pink on his cheeks. Link, confused, piped up. "Huh?"

Dark Link, annoyed and embarrassed from having to explain himself further, crossed one foot over the other. "You know-that happy bouncy attitude I just had-you never saw that. And I never hugged you for that long either, and that's that."

Link let out a small giggle, almost, and replied with "What never happened?" Dark Link uncrossed his arms and stomped closer to him, about to yell at him. He stopped himself in his tracks when he realized that Link was smiling at him. "Oh..." he said, catching on. "You're right." Dark Link shrugged as he threw his hands up in the air shaking his head, changing from a angrily embarrassed attitude to a mock 'whatever, doesn't matter' attitude. "I don't remember, either." And with that, he walked over and plopped down on the bed sitting up, watching Link continue to sharpen his sword as he stifled another small giggle.

After a few minutes, Link was just about finished sharpening his sword. Dark Link had been thinking over the circumstances again, when a problem occurred to him. "Wait a second, Link." Link turned around to look up at him. "Is this really a good idea, for you to be going out?" Link, confused, gave a questioning look. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, when was the last time you got sleep?" Link looked back at his sword, pondering the question. Dark Link was right. After a moment of thought, he replied with "About 24 hours ago." Since he didn't get any sleep last night, and he woke up around this time yesterday... yea, it would've been about a full day.

Dark Link was shocked. "What?! How are you not tired?!"

"Well, I have a lot more energy then the average person, seeing as I would've had to be up a lot during my earlier quest to defeat Ganondorf. Though, I was trying my best not to think about it, as I probably will get tired once I start to think about how long it's been since I had sleep." 'Oops,' Dark Link thought. "Sorry. But you really should get sleep."

Link's shoulders slumped. "I know, but I don't really have a choice, we have to find her before the King finds out she's missing." Dark Link thinks about this for a second. "Can't you travel through time or something?" Link shakes his head. "I don't have the Ocarina of Time anymore, Zelda took it away when I defeated Ganondorf. Besides, it shouldn't be used for such a small thing! I'll be fine." He was about to end there, when he turned around and added "Why does it matter to you anyway? It's not like you're the one without sleep." Dark Link was taken back by the question. "True, but... well, I never _said_ it mattered to me. It really doesn't. Why should I care how tired you are?"

"That's... what I _asked_ you." Dark Link looked away. "That's right, and I don't care because I don't care about your well being or anything! Remember that I'm only here in the first place to ask for a favour, and the sooner you find the Princess then the sooner I can ask, and that's the only reason I'm coming with!" Dark Link's voice sounded of nothing more then a stubborn child, trying to hide something.

Link didn't think it was true that Dark Link was only coming along solely for that purpose, as he had looked really happy earlier-however, he had promised not to bring it up again.

He turned around and looked down. 'That's right...' he thought. 'Dark is only here for the favour, I had forgotten.' He got sad at the thought that Dark Link didn't actually care-he was just here for himself. And for a second there, it seemed as if they were actually having a normal conversation, as if they were friends, or comfortable with each other, even.

"Oh yea, D-dark... what was the favour? You still haven't told me." Link felt weird calling him just Dark, and his cheeks got a little pink. It felt too in-formal almost.

"Oh, right." Dark Link looked back at Link, a mischievous smile flying across his face as he jokingly yanked off Link's hat and twirled it around his finger in the air. "H-hey!" Link turned around with his hands on his head, embarrassed. "Now isn't the right time to tell you," Dark Link teased in a cheery voice. "What? Would you at least tell me after we get the Princess back?" "Of course!" Link grabbed for his hat. "Then give my hat back!"

Dark Link burst out laughing at this, tears almost springing to his eyes. "Ahaha, Link! You sound like a grade schooler!" Link's face burned a bright red, embarrassed by Dark Link's taunting and teasing. "I... I do not!" This only made Dark Link laugh more, so Link decided to just keep trying to grab it until he got it (without talking). He stood up and reached for the hat, but even being now taller then Dark Link (as Dark Link was still sitting on the bed, legs over the edge) he still couldn't reach it. Every time he went to reach for it, Dark Link would lean farther and farther back so it was still out of Link's reach. Link was starting to get really frustrated, and he started to pant slightly from lunging for his hat so much, as he was getting tired.

He decided he'd try one last time before giving up, he didn't have time for this. He reached forward once more, not noticing that his foot had caught on the edge of the bed. He lost balance, and fell-right on top of Dark Link.

They both immediately froze, staring at each other's faces which were practically touching. The air was still, and for both of them, uncomfortably sticky. Now both their faces were red, and their heartbeats sped up to an incredible speed-even more so, as they could feel each other's pounding in their chests. Link's small panting didn't help, either.

They just kept staring into each other's eyes, a look of surprise and embarrassment on both of their faces. Neither of them were able to break the eye contact.

"Link..." Dark Link whispered, in a barely-audible whisper. Link flushed more at the feeling of the other's breath on his own lips. He kept his mouth shut as to not have the other feel the same sensation.

Just then, the door slammed open. It was immediately shut again though, as the guard that had opened saw the situation, and thought that _other_ things were going on. Navi managed to fly through the door before it shut though, oblivious to the situation until she appeared beside Link, staring at them in shock. Link saw Navi, and started to panic. He rushed to get off of Dark Link, but he lost his footing again, and ended up falling on the cold stone floor, landing on his butt. "Ow..." he said, rubbing his lower back (as rubbing your butt would look awkward).

When he looked up he was greeted by his hat hitting his face. He removed it to see Dark Link sitting up, looking away. Link silently spent a few seconds fixing his embarrassing hathair, and putting the cap back on.

"What's going on here?!" Navi asked, demanding an explanation. "N-nothing!" Link replied, flustered.

"Don't lie to me!" Navi flew in front of his face and started to buzz around him. "I just know something was going on, now what was it? And Dark Link of all people! When I saw him come out of your room, I was skeptical at first, but I trusted your decision, and I figured that if he was ok with you then he was ok with me! BUT TO BE DOING THIS! OF ALL THINGS!" Link, annoyed and flustered (especially at her judging of Dark Link, for some reason), swatted Navi, sending her flying. "You know I love you, Navi, but sometimes you can be really, really annoying." She crashes against the stone wall, temporarily unconscious as she falls to the floor. 'Maybe that was too hard...' Link thought, not having realized how hard he hit her.

He went over and picked her up, cradling her carefully in his hands. He then proceeded to place her on his bedside table, and pick up the necessary items he would need. He adjusted them, putting his sword belt over his shoulder so it trailed over and across his chest, and attaching his item sack to the belt of his tunic. He put the necessary items in the sack that he might need, sheathed his sword, and put his shield on his back. He turned to Dark Link (intending to ignore what just happened).

"Let's be off, then."

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of horses galloping over the wooden bridge that connected Hyrule Field and the town rang through the morning air. Link walked across the bridge after they had all gone by, a piece of bread in his mouth.

-Earlier-

"Be off?" Dark Link asked. "Link, if you don't at least have something to eat, you'll pass out! At least have a drink of water." Link's shoulders slumped. What was he, his mother? "Don't treat me like a kid again!" Link looked away, pouty, with a pink tint on his cheeks. "If I was treating you like a kid," Dark Link began, standing up and walking until he was in front of Link, "I would've picked you up, and carried you to the castle's kitchen myself, and cooked for you, fed you, and everything." He then snickered. "Unless, of course, that's what you would prefer... Link." His voice got lower near the end of the sentence, making Link's heart skip a beat.

"W-what?! O-of course not!" He turned away and started walking towards the door, thinking about how fast Dark Link's moods changed—from that of a small child's, to teasing, to embarrassed, and back to teasing. Dark Link continued to tease Link, just for laughs. "Aw, come on, Link. Can't I at least pick you up, bridal style?" Dark Link wore a pouty expression on his face, mocking the one Link wore.

_SLAM_

Dark Link found himself alone in the room. Laughing to himself at how fun this was, he opened the door again, and shut it behind him as he followed after Link. He walked faster until he was beside his lighter half. "But really, Link-" he was back to being serious now. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I thought you said you didn't care earlier, when we were talking about my lack of sleep!" Dark Link shrugged. "That's because I don't. But if you faint, it's gonna be a huge hassle to have to carry you for such a long distance, back to Hyrule Castle. My arms aren't strong enough! Of course, a short distance is fine. Well, I guess it depends on where we are at the time, too…" "It's fine... D-dark, I'm not hungry." Dark Link noticed the difficulty Link had saying his name without the 'Link' part, but he decided not to mention it.

_*gurgle*_

Link covered his stomach with his hands, his face getting redder. After a moment, he spoke up. "M-aybe... I-I'll just have a piece of bread then." Dark Link said nothing after that, a satisfied grin on his lips.

After grabbing the bread and helping Navi make last minute preparations (mostly with the horses, as they weren't used to being ridden at this hour), they walked out the front area of the castle, and through The Market/Castle Town

* * *

><p>*snapsnapsnap* "Yo, Mr. Hero! Stop spacing out!" Link jumped, seeing Dark Link looking at him. He looked away. "Right, right, sorry!"<p>

Dark Link placed his hands on his hips. "So Link, we're searching for her, right? For Zelda? Where should we start looking first? I don't know how this whole 'adventuring' thing usually works." Link looked around. "Well, since we haven't had any guidance from anybody as to where we should start looking, or where she might've gone or have been taken to, as that usually tells me what to do... I'd say we should start by asking one of her friends where she might be. Perhaps she's with one of them?" Dark Link nodded at this, thinking it was a sensible place to start.

"Alright, so, do you know who she's friends with?" Link thought about this for a moment, before shaking his head a little sheepishly, as he shrugged. "I actually don't." That's when Navi piped up, appearing behind them as she had finished telling the guards what they should do and where they should go to effectively scour the area to try and find Zelda.

"Oh, Link! I know some of her friends! I could help you! Her bestest friend of all is Malon, daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. You've met her a few times, and Lon Lon Ranch is the place where you first met Epona, remember?" Link smiled, remembering his childhood memories.

"Who's Epona?" Dark Link asked, as he'd never heard this name before. Link smiled. "Epona's my horse. I don't really keep her anywhere, she's free to wander off and do whatever she pleases, but she comes whenever I call and she's always there when I need her!" Dark Link laughed. "So, is she like your best friend or something? A horse?"

Link felt a tiny sliver of anger dwell inside of him. She wasn't just _a_ horse, she was _his_ horse, and he loved her. She was different from any other horse, and in Link's opinion, she was the best damned horse in all of Hyrule!

Dark Link noticed Link's annoyed expression, and brushed it off, saying "Hey, I was just joking, relax!" Dark Link had no problem in insulting or upsetting Link, that wasn't the issue, and he assumed that Link knew that he didn't really mean any of it, or any of the teasing. However, he realized that he shouldn't be insulting anyone he knew or anyone he was close to... even if it was just a horse. That was a line he probably shouldn't cross, as he knew if he did so, Link would be _really_ mad at him, for real.

Link ignored Dark Link and pulled out his ocarina. "You'll see! She's beautiful." He put his lips to the mouth of the ocarina, noticing the way Dark Link watched as he did so.

Link started to play Epona's song slowly, making it sound as pretty as he could. Dark Link turned his head when he heard the gallop of horse hooves no more than 5 seconds after Link had finished playing. His eyes caught site of a beautiful and proud Hylian steed. She made the horses belonging to the royal kingdom look like un-groomed muddy ponies in comparison. "A natural beauty, huh?" Link smiled at Dark Link, as he walked ahead and mounted Epona. He then turned to Dark Link and extended his hand. "Hurry up and get on so we can go."

Dark Link took Link's hand briefly and hoisted himself up behind Link. "Ready?" Link asked. Dark Link grabbed onto Link's shoulders. "Yea." Link whipped the reigns, and they started off in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

><p>Epona came to a slow stop, just outside of the gates that led into the open field of Lon Lon Ranch. Link, still atop Epona, looked around. He saw horses, but that was it. He figured Malon and her father were inside. He got off Epona, walking to the barn as Dark Link appeared behind him, who at the moment, was trying to forget how close he was to Link while atop Epona, and how fast his heart was beating at the feeling of… well, just riding a horse that fast.<p>

Opening the door, Link could over hear Malon and her father talking about Zelda.

"...can you believe it?"

"What are we going to do?"

"The kingdom...!"

At the sound of footsteps, they both turned around, smiling a sigh of relief in sync once they set eyes on the hylian hero. "Link!" Malon exclaimed, running over to him and giving him a friendly hug. "You're just who we wanted to see!"

Link, confused by this, looked to Malon's father. "Why exactly am I who guys wanted to see...?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Talon walked over, a warm but apologetic smile on his face as he placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "Link, I realize you saved all of Hyrule no more than a week ago, and you really haven't been able to take a breather. However, it seems that Hyrule-or rather, the princess-needs your help again."

Link's shoulders slumped. "What do you mean? Don't I just have to find her?" Malon's father shaked his head solemnly. "It started out that way. However... about 20 minutes ago, Malon heard a knock at the door. We were both in here, you know, checking up on the horses 'n stuff. It was Zelda of course, and when she came in here, she had looked like someone had just beat her parents to a pulp in front 'o her." Link, not phased by Talon's weird comparisons, sat down on a block of hay. It sounded like this was going to be a long explanation.

-10 minutes later-

"So basically..." Link began, trying to make sense of his long explanation with too many un-needed details, "She came in here, a dark smokey blob came in and wrapped around her, and she disappeared?"

Malon's father stood there for a second, thinking it over, before nodding slowly. "Yea."

Link sighed, standing up. "So what do we do now?" Dark Link asked. Link turned around and looked down at him, as he had previously sat on a block of hay as well and hadn't stood up yet. "We go notify the King."

"What?!" Navi buzzed in Link's ear, annoyed. Dark Link had stood up now, a surprised look on his face. "But everyone will lose their jobs!" "It cannot be helped, alright? This is obviously going to take a lot longer than just a morning search party." Everyone was silent, realizing he was right. "Besides-" Link started. "I doubt the King will fire _everybody_. There wouldn't be anyone left to hire to be a knight or guard, who would be qualified to protect the royal family! It's just simply not possible." Navi thought about this for a moment, before nodding. "When you think about it, he's right. There are many many people employed with the royal family, so much that over half of the Hylian population of all of Hyrule works at the castle. Whether the King is mad or not, unless he plans to protect the whole castle himself... with all due respect, as I'm not trying to cross any boundaries or tell the King what he should and shouldn't be doing, it would be virtually impossible. Firing everybody would not be a smart decision. They might get punished in some way, but I don't think firing would be one of those options. He most likely just said that to make them do their jobs as best as they can, I don't think he meant it, as the King we know and love wouldn't be so casual as to make a decision that could affect all of Hyrule, or at least the well-being of his castle, on personal emotions."

Dark Link, Malon and her father all nodded at this, thinking it made perfect sense. Link, on the other hand, who was way too used to hearing Navi rant in his ear, just rolled his eyes. He already knew everything that Navi had just said, and to him it was just another one of her long speeches that proved how annoying she is sometimes. Navi saw the eye-rolling, and flew over to Link, bonking him on the forehead with her tiny delicate fist. "Don't be rude!" she squeaked. "I was explaining it to them, not you!" Link chuckled at her. "Well, EXCUUUUSSEEEE ME, Princess!" Navi, enraged by Link's teasing, flew towards him at full speed, ready to give him a bruise the size of a crumb on his cheek. Link merely moved his head to the side, and she flew right past him.

Ignoring the angry little being behind him, he turned to Malon and her father with a warm smile. "Thank you very much for the information, you've been a big help." They both nodded at him and returned the smile. "Wait, Link!" Malon handed Link a bottle filled with milk. "Take some of our famous milk for the road; I'm sure it'll be of help!" Link took the gift humbly and respectfully, as any classic hero type figure would. He then turned to Dark Link, repeating the phrase from earlier. "Well, let's be off then." Dark Link and Navi followed after Link as he left the barn. Link mounted Epona, helping Dark Link up once again. He whipped the reigns, and they took off in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

><p>Epona came to a slow stop in front of Hyrule castle. Link slid off gracefully, and turned around, watching as Dark Link awkwardly fumbled to try and get off as well. He still wasn't used to riding on a horse, or any living creature for that matter.<p>

_THUD_

Link couldn't help bursting out in laughter at seeing Dark Link flat on his back on the ground, having just fallen off the horse. Dark Link shot an annoyed and incredibly embarrassed glare at him. Waving his hand apologetically as he wiped the tears from his eyes, Link helped him up and asked if he was alright, still giggling. "Whatever! I'm fine! Stop your laughing!"

* * *

><p>"Link… is what you're saying, really true?"<p>

The King's slow, deep and wise voice was the only sound heard in the quite room, along with the replies of the other three as they spoke. They were in a church-like room, with the only light being the natural day light pouring in through the glass stained windows. Among the windows were images of the Triforce, the symbol of the Sheikah race, the three Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time, and the Master Sword. Because of the colourful windows, the room had a beautiful glow to it. Behind where they stood at the front of the room, were many rows of wooden benches, with red silk fabric aligning all of them.

"Yes, your Majesty. I speak the truth."

The King's expression faded to a look of worry, and he looked down in thought. He was silent for a moment, when he spoke up again. "Link." "Yes?" The King looked up again, a serious expression now on his face. "Do you have any idea, as to why, she was crying?" Link went stiff. Surely the King would be mad if he knew it was Link's fault? Well, really, it wasn't his fault for not liking her, after all, you can't control what you feel… but it was his fault for rejecting her, right? Or maybe there was another way he could've done it that wouldn't have upset her so much? What if the King got really angry and wanted Link killed? No, no, that wouldn't happen; the King needed Link to bring Zelda back to him…right?

"Link?" Link jumped, snapping back to reality and trying to stop his mind from racing. The King did really value his daughter, more than almost anything and anyone in the world. Of course, any respectable father should, right?

Dark Link gave Link an apologetic 'it was nice knowing ya'' pat on the shoulder, making him jump again. Link looked at Dark Link, a sliver of fear evident in his eyes. Navi flew up beside the King, getting a clearer look at Link's face straight on. "Link, is this somehow… your fault?" Link looked up at the King again, looking back from him to Navi. Their faces were both questioning and now stern. Link knew he couldn't lie to the King, that was a big no-no. He definitely couldn't lie to Navi, either—she could see right through it. But this was the _King_ they were talking about, and the _Princess_! The royal family! Link had upset the _Princess_, of Hyrule! Out of every single Hylian and being of all the other races in Hyrule, he just _had_ to go and upset the second most important of them all! Anybody who had done so in the past, at least, anybody who had upset her _this_ badly, had been killed by order of the King!

Link gulped, ready to accept his fate. He opened his mouth to speak, when…he suddenly felt faint. The room started to spin, he felt a blow to his head…

…and everything went black.

**-END OF CHAPTER 4**-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Ahhhh omg I'm so sorry everyone! I had been uploading to my DA account and not to my FF account! *sobs* I'm hardly even on DA anymore. ;_; DON'T KILL ME. Here's two chapters in a row, to make up for it! *runs away*

*comes back*

FF NET IS BEING LIKE WTF RIGHT NOW...none of the italic, bold and underline buttons are wORKING AND I'M GETTING SO FRUSTRATED SO HERE'S A NEW RULE

-i-Text in between these symbols is italic.-/i- -b-Text in between these symbols is bold.-/b- -u-I don't use underlines.-/u-

OK BYE

* * *

><p>Faint voices were heard in the distance. He could only make out some of what they were saying.<p>

"So...ss...pen...uh?"

"H...ink...ever...placed."

Link stirred a little bit, trying to get himself awake more. His head pounded with a migraine. He slowly opened his eyes, to find himself in his room, in his bed. The candle was lit, but as there were no windows, he didn't know what time it was or how much time had passed. Around his bed, staring down at him, were Navi, Dark Link, a maid, and the King.

Link, confused, tried to sit up, but the maid gently pushed him back down. "You need to rest, Sir Link. You took a bad blow to the head." Link squinted at her, trying to see her clearly. There almost looked like there was two of her. "H-huh? ...what...hit me?" His voice was raspy and it felt like his mouth had been shut tight for quite some time.

Dark Link came stomping over, smacking Link across the head, which in turn made everybody else in the room yell at him. He ignored them, keeping his angry glare fixated on Link. "Link, you're a DUMBASS! I -i-told-/i- you to drink something, but you only ate! I -i-told-/i- you to sleep, which you didn't! And now look what's happened! You're... you're just a dumbass! Idiot!" Dark Link turned around and stormed out of the room in a huff, slamming the door.

Link, having not said a word at all, held his head where Dark Link smacked him. He stared at the door that he had just left through in confusion. "Well, that was weird," Navi said. "Anyways, Link." Link turned his attention to her. "I'll answer your question." Link blinked some more, trying to think it over slowly. "My...ques...tion?" Navi nodded. "Link, you just asked what had hit you. Remember?" Link thought it over slowly, taking about 30 seconds to process the information. "Oh...that's right...I asked you. Wait...I asked the maid..." Navi buzzed around in front of his face. "Well, I'm going to tell you, since the maid wasn't there when it happened!"

"UM!" They all turned to look at the maid. She looked at all of them in turn, saying "My name... is Rupin. I would appreciate it if you used my name from now on." Rupin had blond hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. She had a bit of an odd eye shape, and she had really rosy cheeks. Her nose was small and pointy, and her eyebrows seemed to be arched downwards-the opposite of the shape of mostly everybody else's eyebrows.

"Yea yea, whatever," Navi said, brushing her off, which annoyed Rupin. She said nothing in return, though. "Okay, so Link. Listen up. We were talking in the chapel located at the heart of the castle. Me, you and Dark Link were all telling the King about the recent events that had transpired. His Majesty then asked you if you knew why Princess Zelda ran off. You neglected to answer, and I asked you if you had something to do with it. That's when your eyes started to close, and you fainted, hitting your head on one of the benches behind you on the way down. You managed to hit your head on one of the hard wooden corners, leaving a big gash. You've been out cold for three days, and it's probably the reason why you're acting, moving, thinking and speaking so slowly. A lack of food would also contribute to it." Link slid his hand to where it was still holding the spot which Dark Link hit, up farther on his head, until he felt bandaging. "Oh, and a part of your head had to be shaved to properly dress the wound. Don't worry though, the wound is in a place that'll be covered by your hat once you put it on. The doctor has suggested that you remain in bed for at least a week. You'll be in and out of it for a while."

Link looked down, letting his hand fall limp beside him. He thought about it for a few moments. "But...the...Princess-" "Now now, Link," the King reassured him. "It would be no use to try and help Zelda while you're in a state like this. While I agree that we should try to save her as soon as possible, we can't have our most valuable hero trying to do so in such a state. You need to rest, and get better." Link nodded, not having enough energy to really oppose the idea. It's not like he wanted Zelda -i-dead-/i-... and he most certainly didn't want it to be because of him. "Also, Link...Dark Link informed us that you had been without sleep and you were dehydrated. Link, you could've slept, and had Navi and Dark Link tell me what had happened while you were doing so. As I said, you need to be in top shape to be able to save my beloved daughter. We could've taken a day to have you rest up. You need to refrain from dangering yourself like that in the future." Link nodded again. "Dark Link also told us of the conversation that transpired between you and Zelda before she left." Link's stomach did a belly flop and he sat straight up. "DARK LINK DID-" He started to cough and feel dizzy again, and he let Rupin gently push him back down once more. The King chuckled slightly, which scared Link even more. "Now now, Link. Dark Link told us of your worries. Did you really think that I would blame you?" He laughed again. "Don't be so foolish! Link, a girl's heart is one which flutters about with no control, unable to stop itself from favouring one specific individual. Zelda may have been upset, but no one blames you for feeling the way you do. It's -i-your-/i- personal decision, and no one else's. It was Zelda's decision to run away, not yours. Now, speaking hypothetically here, if it -i-was-/i- somehow your fault that she ran away, it wouldn't matter anyways, she would've come back eventually. You wouldn't be punished, and unless you have something to do with the black smoke that wrapped around her, you're perfectly safe and guilt-free." Link felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. The King smiled warmly at him and walked forward. "Link, you are one of which I consider to be like a son to me. There is no need to worry." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder and his smile grew softer. "Please, get better." He then turned around, and opened the door. "Get better, Link!" Navi shouted at him as she followed the King. They then both exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Rupin walked up to the bedside table. When Link looked, he realized a few things had been placed there. A jug of water, a cup, and a plate of food, looking like it had only been there for about an hour. Rupin picked up the jug and started to pour some water into the cup, talking as she did so. "Now Link, you really need to take it easy. Your head was quite wounded, and as a result both your mental and physical state are very unstable." Rupin started to put some spices and herbs from her front pocket into the water. "Rupin...are you…a…nurse…person?" Rupin giggled and smiled at Link. "I am. But it's rare that anyone gets sick around here, so I'm usually just a maid." She started to stir the water. "The food here gets replaced with fresh stuff every few hours. We didn't know when you would wake up and need to eat." Link started to sit up slowly, which made Rupin rush to try and push him back down. "I'm…fine!" He shooed Rupin away with his hand and managed to sit up. She handed him the glass of water. "Here, drink this. The ground herbs I just put in it should help with your dizziness, any pain or discomfort you have in your head, and it should keep you more awake too. It also boosts your healing rate. The water will be a bit grainy, so the texture will be unpleasant, but it doesn't taste any different than normal water." Link nodded and drank all the water, but almost gagged during the process. It felt like there was sand in the water, and it was really gross. Rupin giggled. "Sorry, hun. Here, the food should make it better." She took the glass from him and gave him the plate of food—mashed potatoes, green peas, some ham and some rice. She then left the room with the empty glass, leaving Link alone.

Link realized he had forgotten to ask what time it was. Though, since everyone was in his room when he woke up, he assumed it was probably either morning or evening. There was no way to tell.

He finished his food and put the empty plate on the table, laying back down. He couldn't stop thinking about Zelda. What if the smoke was controlled by someone really evil? What if she was dead already? What if the person who had her was going to hold her hostage in exchange for the kingdom? Link tried to stop his head from spinning. Or, wait, maybe that was the room spinning. He really couldn't tell. What if the smoke wasn't a living being at all, but some sort of weird destructive thing from another dimension or something? What if the smoke came and got everybody in Hyrule while he was resting, and he woke up to death? Everywhere? It'd be just like when he woke up after seven years of sleeping. There'd be Redeads everywhere!

Link thought on like this until he eventually put himself into a panic. He sat up fast, which he then regretted, as his head felt like it was screaming at him. He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, stopping when he felt the bandages. He had forgotten they were there for a second. He felt around them, trying to see if he could feel any bald spots. He didn't know how big the spot was and whether the bandages covered it or not. Well, after a few minutes, he gave up, not having found any. He figured they were covered well.

-i-knock knock-/i-

The door opened just a crack, so the voice on the other side could be heard easier. "Link, I'm going out to the Market to get more herbs. I'll be back in about an hour or so. If you need anything, you can ring the bell on the table and one of the guards will come." Link looked to his table, but there wasn't a bell. He was about to say something, but the door had already closed, Rupin having walked away already. He sighed, laying back down and curling up into a ball, so his back was facing the door. He tried not to let his mind wander to things that would only get him panicked again. He focused. -i-"Come on, Link. Think. There's got to be something that you can think of instead. Think of something happy, something good! Something interesting. Let's see…food…just had some. Not enough to keep me distracted. Maybe…Epona? Not enough. Hmm…"-/i- Right in front of Link's face was the wall that his bed was up against. He stared at it, trying to think of nothing.

-i-"Oh…"-/i- Just then, Link remembered when he was cornered here by Dark Link a few days ago…and that brought to mind the way he acted earlier. He thought it over, replaying Dark Link's little fuss in his head. Why had he acted that way? Link couldn't remember upsetting him in any way…but he seemed really mad that he didn't take care of himself. Why would he be mad at him for that? He didn't get it.

Link continued to think it over in his head until he got drowsy, despite the effect the sandy-like water was supposed to have. He eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep, Dark Link still on his mind.

When Link woke up, the room was pitch black. Someone must have blown out the candle. Link stretched his legs to full length, and he let out a small sigh. He was about to roll over on his back, when he felt something behind him—or…someone? Link got nervous. He nudged the other person a few times, trying to wake them up. "Hey," he said. "Hey! Wake up!" Link felt the other person stir, and then pause. "Mmmm…Link…?" Link's heart skipped a beat and his body stiffened. He couldn't believe who it was. "D-Dark…? What are you doing in my bed? Move over, I have no room!" There was a pause and it sounded like Dark Link was scratching his hair, trying to wake up a little. Then suddenly, there was a jolt. "OH, SORRY!"

-i-THUD-/i-

"Shush! Not so loud!" Link flopped over onto his back, then realized that Dark Link was no longer on the bed, as he had rolled over in such a panic he fell right off. "Ah…sorry…" Dark Link said as he slowly sat up. "I never said you had to get -i-off-/i- the bed…the floor's cold, isn't it?" Dark Link didn't say anything, but he merely just sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Link—not that either of them could see, anyways.

"…You sure fall a lot." "Hey, , I'm not the only one that fell before! And the other time wasn't my fault—I'd never rode a horse before!" Link let out a small giggle. "Excuses, excuses." Dark Link merely pouted silently.

After a few moments, Link spoke up. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" "Early, early morning, or very late night, depending on how you look at it." Link rolled over on his left side, so he was facing where he heard Dark Link's voice coming from. He propped his head up in his hand and started mindlessly tracing circles in the bed sheets with the index finger of his other hand. "Um…why are you in here…sleeping…in my bed? Beside me?" "Did you want me to leave?" Link frowned. "No, that's not what I meant." Dark Link turned his head around and looked in the direction he heard Link's voice. Link felt his gaze and stiffened a bit, getting a little nervous. After a few seconds, Dark Link turned his head back around and rested his hands on the edge of the bed. He stretched out his legs and leaned back a little, looking down.

After silence for about a minute, Link started to get a little impatient. "Hey…is it a secret?" "Ah, no, it's just a little, you know." "Just a little…?" Dark Link sighed. "It's kind of embarrassing to admit." Link got really nervous now. Why was he so nervous? What was he expecting Dark Link to say? "Is it…about…like…" Link paused, not sure what to say. He knew what he wanted to hear from Dark Link sub-consciously, but his conscious mind wouldn't allow him to think that way. But he still had to ask. "Um…is it a…c-confession…of sorts?" Dark Link's eyes went wide and his heart sped up a tiny bit. "…Did you want one?" Link sat up. "U-uh…! No, no! I mean…um…if you have one, I want to hear it! But I don't particularly…ah…um…i-if there's something on your mind…" Dark Link didn't say anything. Link sighed and he lay back down. "Just tell me what you were originally going to say, then."

"Alright. Well, Link…the truth is…I have nowhere to go." Link was a little surprised by this, but then realized what it was that Dark Link was probably going to say. "I mean, I was tired, and I guess I could've slept outside…but I'd rather sleep inside, you know? You're the only one I know, so I thought…well, I mean, you're also not well, either, and I mean the maid can't be in here all the time, all night, right? What if something happens?" Dark Link quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I just wouldn't want her to lose her job if something were to happen to you." He tried to correct himself again. "I mean, I'm not friends with her or anything, and if I was I would've stayed with her, but I mean…um…well you see I—" Dark Link was interrupted by feeling Link's hand tapping on his back, which made him jump. "It's fine, I get it. You can stay here."

Dark Link breathed a sigh of relief. Not only did he not have to explain himself further, he now knew that he had permission to stay inside for at least tonight. Plus, it meant that Link trusted him enough to share a room with him for a little bit. That in itself meant a lot to Dark Link, and he smiled to himself.

Link's voice broke the silence. "…Are you still mad at me?" Dark Link felt a pain in his chest, remembering how he randomly yelled at Link earlier. Link's voice sounded so…vulnerable? "The last thing I am is mad at you," he reassured him. "Oh…what about earlier, then? Did I do something?" Dark Link looked in Link's direction. "No! Um…" Dark Link lay down beside Link, on his back. "I…I was really…" He gulped, swallowing his pride and failed tough-guy exterior. Having Link know the truth was better than him thinking that he was mad at him, wasn't it? "…I was really worried…about you, Link." Link felt a spark of happiness dwell up inside him. "Really?" Dark Link turned his head to face Link's. "Not only did you have a big hole in your head…but, you were out cold for so long. I remember on the night of the second day…I started to think…" Dark Link's voice started to crack a bit, and he took a second to calm down. "I started to think you'd never wake up."

Link's eyes went wide, he had no idea. "I remember thinking…" Dark Link continued. "…that if you…didn't make it, that it was my fault." Link felt pain. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he just knew he felt it. Link reached over, and placed his hand on Dark Link's chest. He could feel his darker half's heart beat quicken in speed more and more through the fabric, the longer his hand was there. "I'm really, really, sorry, Dark." -i-'The first time he's said my name properly…'-/i- "Link…?" "No, really. And…if I -i-had-/i- passed, it wouldn't have been your fault." Dark Link took his hand and gripped Link's on his chest. "That's not true! I'm the one that was messing with your head all night, keeping you from getting any sleep. Remember? And if it wasn't for me, you would've had time to properly feed yourself, too." Link was silent for a second. When he put it that way…but, no, it still wasn't his fault. "But you didn't know any of this was going to happen. You didn't know Zelda would go missing, right? You probably thought that I would just go to sleep after you talked to me?" This time it was Dark Link's turn to be silent. Link smiled, and moved closer to Dark Link. He nuzzled his face lightly against the other's neck, and rested his head there, making Dark Link's heart practically jump right out of his chest.

"I forgive you," were the last words heard that night. Dark Link let out a big, long sigh, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. Link's breath and eyelashes tickled his neck, and he felt the weight of his chin on his shoulder. Dark Link could feel his body tremble a bit, and there was no doubt that Link could feel his heart. Dark Link slowly, and very cautiously, rested his head on top of Link's, rubbing his chin against the bandages and soft patches of hair sticking out here and there until he was comfortable. Link smiled even wider at this, and he moved his body even more closer to the other's.

Both of them were tired, and after what seemed like eternity to them, both calmed down, drifting off into much needed but anxious rest.

-b-END OF CHAPTER 5-/b-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

MORE APOLOGIZING.

*bows down at your feet*

LOVE ME

* * *

><p>Link's eyes slowly opened. For a brief moment he had forgotten everything that had happened, until he heard Dark Link's slow and steady breathing. He sat straight up, his back turned to his darker half. His heart started to pound and his mind raced. -i-'Did I just fall asleep with Dark, beside Dark, like that? I fell asleep while… I mean I was so… Why was it so easy to relax? Around him? Does this mean I trust him completely now? Did I seriously just fall asleep while… while… while…'-i- Link closed his eyes and sighed, calming himself down. What was the word for it? Ah, snuggling. That was it, they had fallen asleep snuggling. Link rested his head on the wall, taking in a deep breath. He didn't know how much time had passed since they had fallen asleep. All he knew was that he was still extremely tired, and his head was overcome by a massive headache. He lifted his hand and felt the bandages, thinking about Dark, and how just a few days ago, he was shaking from the very sight of him. When he thought about it, there wasn't much that had changed. They hadn't spent a lot of time together, really. But somehow, it felt like they had known each other for a very, very long time already.

Dark Link started to breathe a little louder, drifting into a deeper sleep. The room was still black, but Link's eyes had adjusted, and he was sure he could see Dark Link's outline. He lay back down, and gently moved Dark Link's hand off his chest, and rested the side of his head on it. He could hear the other's heartbeat. -i-TH-THUMP TH-THUMP TH-THUMP-/i- He closed his eyes and listened, not being able to think of a time he was ever this physically close with someone before (besides when Zelda hugged him, but even then, they weren't -i-this-/i- close). A feeling came over him that he couldn't explain. A really nice feeling. His headache slowly began to go away, too. He knew there was a word to describe this feeling, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dark Link's body started to stir, when it suddenly stiffened, heart pounding. "…What time is it?" Link asked. "U-uh… I don't know." Link's head was surprisingly light. Dark Link couldn't complain, really.

After a few seconds of silence, he added "You really should get a window in here." "I know." Link sat up, stretching. "How's your head?" Dark Link asked. "…It's going to be hard to find the Princess if you're complaining about your head the whole time." Dark Link closed his eyes, relaxing himself. "It's feeling surprisingly good. I had a headache a few minutes ago… I don't have it anymore, though."

-i-knock knock-/i-

"Sir Link? Are you awake?"

The voice coming from the other side of the door was Rupin's.

-i-THUD-/i-

"WAH!"

Link, panicking, had suddenly shoved Dark Link off the bed, and sprawled out, pulling the blankets up to his neck. "C-Come in! I just woke up." The door opened and the candle was lit. Rupin's eyes were immediately drawn to Dark Link, whom was on the floor, rubbing his head. "U-uh… what are you doing in here?" Link looked at Rupin, faking confusion. "What are you talking about? It's my room." Rupin shook her head. "No, no, not you, -i-him-/i-." Link looked to where Rupin was pointing. His eyes widened, and with a very monotone voice and bad acting skills, decided to add "OH MY GOODNESS DARK LINK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE IN HERE. WHY ARE YOU HERE." Dark Link sat up and glared at Link. Link just looked at Rupin and shrugged innocently, as if he knew nothing.

Rupin shook her head, not sure as to what was going on, and not willing to ask. "U-uh, anyways, Link, I've brought you breakfast." It was then that both hylians noticed that Rupin had been holding a platter of food the whole time. Two pieces of bread, a few cooked eggs, and a very small bowl of porridge. "Oh, thank you Rupin. So it's morning. Good to know." Rupin walked over and handed the platter to Link, who gladly accepted it. "Um… Sir Link… is he bothering you or… anything?" Link was confused at first, until he realized she was referring to Dark Link. He shrugged. "Oh, uh, no, it's fine. I guess I can put up with him, he's not doing any harm." Dark Link gave him another dirty look, which Link ignored. "Okay, then, if you say so." Rupin smiled, then turned around and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Put up with me! Put up with me!" Dark Link repeated, as if he couldn't believe it. "What a rude thing to say! Why did you push me? That hurt, you know…" "Well, it couldn't be helped. What would Rupin say if she walked in and saw us both in the same bed, and all… you know… c-close like that?" Link looked down at his food, embarrassed. Dark Link sighed and got up, brushing himself off. Link was right. It would look weird, and if they were asked to explain… well, neither of them really could.

Dark Link looked at the platter that Link was holding. Link noticed and moved over, patting the spot beside him. "You can have some." Dark Link nodded and sat down beside Link, taking a piece of bread.

After the food was done, Dark Link stood up. Link was about to do the same, when the other stopped him. "Link, you really shouldn't stand up. Weren't you supposed to get at least a week's rest? You've only had one day's rest." "One day is all I need." Link tried to get up again, and this time Dark Link leaned down and pushed Link's shoulders down until he was sitting again. Link looked up at him, annoyed. "-i-No.-/i- Bad Link. -i-Bad.-/i-" Link blinked, then burst into laughter. "What am I, a dog?!" Dark Link looked at him with a blank face, jokingly replying with "Yes," as if it was completely obvious. "Stop being stubborn! You need your rest." Link shook his head. "I'm not -i-five-/i-, okay? I'm fine! Besides, what happened to you not caring?" Link knew by now that his darker half was not a big fan of showing his feelings, and was not very good at it. He figured that he would back off, after being asked that.

Dark Link shook his head, a different expression replacing the one he just had. "You're an idiot." Link was thrown off guard by this. "Huh?" Dark Link looked Link right in his eyes. "Just because I'm not good at showing how I feel, doesn't mean that I don't feel the way I do." Link broke the eye contact and looked down. "Well, I don't know how you feel. All you've told me so far is that you don't care, besides being worried that you killed me. …I don't think that's exactly the truth… but I don't know what -i-is-/i- the truth."

Dark Link kept looking at Link for a few seconds, thinking to himself. "Maybe it should stay that way," he said, almost whispering. Link looked back up at him. "Why?" Dark Link sighed, and after a few seconds, his head started to move towards Link's, not breaking eye contact. Link's heart skipped a beat and he got this weird feeling in his chest. Was he going to do what he thought he was going to? Their foreheads touched, and then their noses. "Do you want to know? How I feel?" Dark Link asked, his voice quiet, but low. Link shut his eyes tight, feeling a lump in his throat. His face was burning. He couldn't manage an answer. Dark Link asked again, a little more louder. "Do you want, to know?" Link could feel the other's breath again. It seemed to happen a lot, when he thought about it. He opened his eyes, just a tiny bit. "Link. Do you want me to show you how I feel?" Link was silent for a few seconds, not sure what to say. "I-I don't know. …Maybe." "If that's what you want, Link…" Dark Link moved his mouth forward just a little bit, very slowly, and…

…bit Link's nose.

Link immediately backed up on the bed in surprise, hands covering his nose, face still hot. "W-What was that for?!" Dark Link laughed. "Man, you're -i-so-/i- easy!" He stood up straight, hands on his hips. He wore a satisfied smirk as he looked down at Link. Link got even more embarrassed, from being tricked, and acting the way he just had. He grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Dark Link's head, which he easily dodged. It only made him laugh again. He turned around and headed for the door. He turned his head as he was heading out, and said, "Do what you want, but if you faint while we're pursuing Zelda-the-royal-pain-in-the-butt, don't expect me to take care of you. You're on your own if that happens. And I'll be prepared to say, 'I told you so'." And with that, the door shut, and Link was left alone.

His mind was blank for a second. "Wha-…" He covered his face with his hands. "Stupid. I can handle myself." And then he stopped, and thought, rubbing his nose. -i-'And what was that? What did I think he was going to do? And why did I... act like…'-/i- Link pulled his knees to his chest. His heart was doing backflips just thinking about it. "…I wanted it?" He sighed. "When did the so called 'hero of time' become so… childish? …Weak? …Easily flustered…?"

Link shook his head, getting himself out of his train of thought. He stood up, and freshened up a bit. He was about to take off the bandages, when Dark Link came back in, making him jump. "H-Hey! Knock first! For all you know, I could've been changing!" Dark Link laughed. "Like I would look!" Link sighed. "You know, I like you a lot better when you're asleep, or drowsy… or even embarrassed." The other cocked his eyebrow. "Why embarrassed?" "Because you're quiet, you tell the truth, and it's the only time you don't tease me." Dark Link shrugged. "It's not my fault you're easy. You saved the world, and you're about to save the princess of Hyrule, again, yet you can't take a little teasing." Link blushed again. "Whatever! I'd like to see you try and save Hyrule." Dark Link grew quiet. "You know, Link… I probably couldn't." "Hmph! Yea, right! Like you could ever-" Link did a double take. "Wait, you agreed with me?" Dark Link nodded. "Idiot, I have enough sense to admit when I'm incapable of doing something." Link didn't say anything, and turned his attention back to the fabric wrapped around his hair.

He raised his hands to his head, and felt around the bandages, trying to feel a piece that was sticking out somewhere. "Hey! What are you doing? Keep that on!" "No way! It's uncomfortable. I need to find the Princess, and I'm not doing it with bandages all over my head!" Dark Link walked over and grabbed his wrists, stopping him. "The wound was deep! You never saw it, but I did. It needs protection while it heals." "My hat will be plenty enough." Dark Link sighed, and shook his head.

"Fine, but at least let me do it. You can't see what you're doing, and you're going to end up leaving some bits left in your hair and you're going to open the wound again if you're not careful. If it reopens, it'll start bleeding like crazy like it did when you first hit your head, and you'll bleed to death! How are you supposed to save Zelda then?" "That's -i-the Princess-/i- to you." "You didn't care a few minutes ago what I called her by." Link looked down and muttered, "W-well… it was kind of true, what you called her…" Dark Link laughed. "Wow, you're sooooo nice!" Link glared at him. "Whatever, just get these off of me!" Dark Link's smirk came back, he saw another opportunity for more teasing. "Take what exactly off you?" He tugged at the bottom edge of Link's tunic lightly. "You mean… this?" Link slapped the other's hand away. "NO! The bandages!" "Which bandages are you talking about?" "THE ONES ON MY HEAD!" Dark Link looked down at Link's crotch. "Well, if that's what you want…" He got on his knees, which in turn made Link push him over, making his darker half laugh. "Stop it, pervert! The bandages on my head where my eyes, nose and mouth are! Where my hat goes!" "OOOOOOOOOOOOH, -i-those-/i- bandages! Why didn't you just say so?!" Link rolled his eyes, turning around and sitting on the bed. Dark Link got up, still chuckling, and sat beside Link. He started to slowly unwrap the bandages. Teasing Link was starting to become a regular habit of his, and he had to admit, he liked it a lot. It was too bad that Link seemed to be starting to get used to it, though. It's no fun that way.

-i-knock knock-/i-

"Come in."

The door opened, and in stepped Rupin, looking at a something on the floor. "Sir Link, if you are finished with your platter, may I take it back to the kitchen?" She looked up, and saw Link's darker half unwrapping the bandages. "Ah! Please don't do that! His head needs to heal!" "I know, I told him. He wouldn't listen." Rupin looked at Link, waiting for an explanation. He sighed. "Rupin, one day's rest is plenty enough for me." She rushed forward. "But Sir Link! Please, I'm begging you!" Link looked up at her. "I can handle it." Dark Link shook his head. "It's no use, Rupin, he's stubborn." She was silent for a moment. She then nodded, took the platter, and left.

"So after I'm done taking off the bandages, then what?" "Well, it sounds like whatever, or whoever, took Zelda, was obviously evil. When I think evil, I think Ganondorf. He was the leader of the Gerudo Tribe—I suggest we look there, see if we can find anything. Even though we killed him, well, anything's possible." Dark Link smiled. "Well, well, aren't you smart, Mr. Hero?" Link's eyebrow twitched, sensing he was being teased again. "What does it matter? I'm only 'Mr. Hero' because I have good reflexes, I'm strong, and I have a lot of guts. Who I am or how smart I am, has nothing to do with it." Dark Link thought about this for a moment, sensing a bit of disappointment in what Link had just said. "That's not necessarily true. Don't you have to get through difficult puzzles in dungeons or something? I can't tell you how many times I got lost in the Water Temple—and I -i-lived-/i- there!" This made Link laugh. "That's awfully dumb of you." Dark Link finished taking off the bandages, and placed them aside. "I have a bad sense of direction." "Obviously." "Hey! Watch it, you," Dark Link said warningly. Link laughed along with Dark, as if they were becoming good friends. "What, are you going to punish me?" He immediately regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth. Dark Link didn't say anything, and merely looked at Link. After a few seconds of silence, Link looked back. "…Why are you staring at me?" Dark Link moved in closer. "Do you -i-want-/i- me to punish you?" Link pushed Dark Link over and stood up, making the other laugh, again. "Oh, shutup you! Why do you always have to say stuff like that?" Dark Link shrugged and smiled at Link. "It's fun."

"Grow up!" Link walked across the room and put his hat on his head. He sat down on the floor and began to sharpen his sword again—after all, the sharper, the better. Dark Link sat back up, thinking to himself. "You know, Link…" Link turned his head back, and looked at Dark Link, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "You're disappointed, right? That you're the hero of time because of your physical attributes, and some puzzle solving skills, and nothing else? Or am I wrong? That's just the feeling I got from what you said." Link turned back around, ignoring the other and continuing to sharpen his sword. Dark Link took this as a sign that he was right, so he continued. "Do you think that just about anybody who's physically fit and can solve puzzles could be the hero of time?" Link still never said anything. "Does that make you feel like you're nothing special? That just about anybody could be the hero of time? That maybe, you don't deserve all the praise, and you trying to deny it just makes everyone like you more, because they go around proclaiming how humble you are?" Link started to get irritated. He turned around and looked at him. "What does it matter?"

-i-"Exactly,"-/i- Dark Link replied. Link was confused by this. "Huh?" Dark Link got up and sat in front of Link on his knees, facing him. "It doesn't matter if somebody else could do it, because in reality, they couldn't. You were chosen, out of all those people, for a reason. It wasn't just a random picking. Remember that." Link never said anything and just looked down at his sword. "…And if it helps, if you think everyone likes you just because of what you did, and because of all the assumptions they have of you…" He placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Just remember, that -i-I-/i- like you, for -i-you-/i-. If it was anybody else, I wouldn't have bothered coming back to find the 'hero of time' after being resurrected." Link's eyes widened and he looked up. Dark Link's face was calm and comforting—and also red as a tomato.

Link shook his head and pushed his hand off his shoulder. "You're just messing with me again." "No, not this time." Link turned his attention back to his sword, beginning to sharpen it again. "I don't believe you," he said quietly. Dark Link seemed a bit fidgety for a moment. He took a deep breath and lifted Link's head up with his finger so he was looking at him, making Link blink in surprise. "H-huh? Dark?" Dark Link leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on his lighter half's forehead. Link's head started to spin. "D-Dark," he almost whispered. "What is it? Why did you do that?" Dark Link pulled back and looked at Link's face, which was currently a hot red. Both of their hearts raced. "I was showing you that I wasn't messing with you this time." Link looked down again at his sword, fiddling with the rock in his hands. "O-oh…" After a few seconds, he added, "T-Thanks."

Dark Link watched Link's nervous fingers play with the rock. "Anytime," he replied. Link looked back up at this, a surprised look on his face. "Anytime?" he asked. Dark Link nodded slowly, not really understanding why Link asked that. "Yea…?" Link understood his confusion. "I-I mean, anything for… what? The kiss?" Dark Link's face turned darker. "N-no! I meant trying to make you feel better… I mean, I don't mind… I could do it again if you wanted another ki—" "You were trying to make me feel better?" Dark Link huffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! How are you supposed to save Zelda if you're all depressed? I was only doing what's best for the kingdom." Link sighed. "Of course, how stupid of me." He then thought for a moment. "But wait…you said you liked me for me." Dark Link blinked. "Y-Yea, but…" "Was it a lie then?" "N-No…"

Both of them sat in silent for a couple of seconds. Link went back to sharpening his sword, waiting for Dark Link to come up with a response. When he didn't say anything, though, Link spoke up first. "You can drop the act, you know." Dark Link was confused. "Huh?" Link shook his head. "Drop the whole 'I don't care about you' act. You're not fooling me anymore." He looked at him, smiling. "I know you care." Dark Link's heart started beating fast again, looking at him smiling at him like that. "Y-You're wrong," he protested. Link giggled, shaking his head. "One minute, you're trying to make me feel better, the other, you're trying to act like it never happened. Will you make up your mind?"

Dark Link paused. "…My mind is made up, Link. I just…" His eyes momentarily fluttered across Link's figure mindlessly, as he thought about the way he was going to end his sentence. "…don't know…what to do about it." Link looked confused. "Don't know what to do about it?" -i-'Didn't he just mean he made up his mind that he cared about me?'-/i- "What is there to do about it?" Dark Link scratched the back of his head. It was apparent that they were talking about two different things here.

"…Link…what do you think I mean, when I say that I've made up my mind?" "I assumed that you meant that you've come to terms with the fact that you really do care for me. Is that not what you meant?" Dark Link suddenly stood up, looking down at Link. "Of course that's what I meant! You're right, there's nothing to do about it." He stretched, trying to brush off the current thoughts going through his mind, and how he almost told Link something he really didn't want to—not right now, anyways. "I'll be back," he said, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Link shook his head. "I don't understand him at all," he said quietly to himself, focusing on his sword again.

Dark Link, on the other side of the door, took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. -i-'This is bad, this is very very bad,-/i- he thought to himself. -i-'Is this feeling what I think it is? Am I…starting to…have…feelings, for…Link?!'-/i- Just the thought of it made him cringe, not in disgust, but in…shock. But his heart beat faster at the thought of it, butterflies forming in his stomach.

-i-'Dammit…seriously…what am I going to do about this?'-/i-

-b-END OF CHAPTER 6-/b-


End file.
